lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Wood
Phantom Wood, also known as End Times Wood, is a variant of Wood added during the End Times Update. The only location in which this wood can be found in the End Times Biome. It is currently the most expensive wood type, selling for $420 Money per unit in the Wood Dropoff. The logs and the planks can only be cut with the End Times Axe and nothing else. Phantom Wood has a dull, "Institutional White" exterior, and is generally thick in width; though the thickness is varying. The interior of Phantom Wood is made up of a light blue "Foil" ROBLOX material. This means it is one of only four types of wood that do not have the normal plank texture. The leaves of Phantom Wood are made of the "Neon" ROBLOX material, glowing a bright shade of cyan, similar to that of the Cyan Neon Wire. The leaves are notably small, only maintaining a width slightly larger to the branches that they sit upon. This wood type is relatively light, and its overall structure is a dense mix of leaves and intertwining branches which thickens as it matures. However, in contrast to other species such as Cherry Wood, the leaves do not appear to change size as the tree matures. Studies indicate that Phantom Wood grows extraordinarily fast during its primary growth stages if it is not generated on server startup. In order to harvest this wood type, the player must possess an Ostrich Eye, which can be used at the Bridge Fee Booths located in the Main Biome and Safari (operated by Seranok and Merely respectively). The Ostrich Eye can be inserted into the communication hole located in the front, slanted glass panel of the Toll Booth. However, the eye must be perfectly balanced in this hole, or the process will not work. An easy way to do this is to have a friend pay for the bridge while you are holding it in the hole. The eyeball will be consumed once the player pays, and this action cannot be undone. If the bridge is crossing over the gap between the Safari and the Main Biome, you will have to wait until the bridge rises before paying to go into the End Times Biome. Once the player has paid, they must quickly drive (or walk onto) the bridge platform, as unlike a normal bridge lowering, it will drop downwards cutting through the water below, dig a hole through a layer of sand, and burst through a layer of rock into an open, dark chasm (the End Times Biome). The bridge will halt when it connects with a rusted, pebbled pathway, protruding from a slate pathway. The player is able to get a head start by jumping off the front of the bridge and onto the rusted platform once the chasm is in view. The player must proceed along the slate path until they reach a left-turning bend. This path is directly above the void and is also very narrow, so caution is advised. It is also recommended to use 1 or more work lights because the End Times Biome is very dark. Soon after a right bend, a pebbled patch of soil can be found - this is where a single Phantom Wood tree grows. If the tree isn't there (which is a common occurrence,) the player can jump into the void since the void (for the most part) lets you keep the axes you have on you. The only axe currently capable of cutting this tree is the End Times Axe. Again, caution is advised when cutting the tree - One wrong move and the tree can easily fall into the void. Once the player has cut the desired amount of wood, they must return to the bridge platform and wait until it is raised and, once raised back to the surface, the player cannot go back down into the chasm unless they repeat this process with another Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. It is advised that the player refrains from placing the wood directly on the bridge - and that they continually move their truck (forwards and backwards) once the bridge is moving - as otherwise the wood can fall through the bridge / jump off the bridge. Category:Rare Items Category:End Times Category:Neon Category:Halloween 2016